Because I Love You
by cherokee15
Summary: What I think happens at the end of episode 16: Sonata.


Author's Note: This is my second fanfic over all & don't critise my writing.

Mick said, "Because I love you."

I can't believe that Mick St. John said that he loved me! I thought that I would never hear him actually say those three words. Instead of telling him back, I kissed him. Fortunately, he kissed me back with the same emotion as I. I knew it then that I want to spend the rest of my live with him, eternally. I don't really care if I turn into a vampire. As long as I'm with Mick, I don't care. Before I knew what was happening, Mick closes the door to my apartment. I said, "Mick St. John, I love you too, but, can we take this into the bedroom?" Mick looks me in the eye, hungrily. I took that as a yes & dragged him into my room. I closed the door behind me & started to undress. I was halfway undressed when Mick started to undress me the rest of the way. Mick, of course, was already undressed. Damn that vampire speed. I wish that I could have that. Wait! I can't be thinking about being a vampire at a time like this! I'm about to be seduced by this sexy vampire & I'm thinking about being a vampire. Any who, Mick got me undressed & layed me the bed. Not long after, I was overwhelmed with joy. I could tell Mick was too. I guess that doing a vampire is very overwhelming. Mick lined up his penis at my vaginal hole & before I could say,"You have no power over me," Mick entered me. I thought to myself,"Damn! Mick is very big for a vampire. No wonder Coraline loved him so." Mick looked at me, asking for permission. I gave him that "Fuck me with vampire speed" look. Mick started to thrust into me very rough & vampire-like. I couldn't believe that Mick is in my room naked, & fucking me. I thought that I would die & go to heaven with Mick going in & out of me like a roller coaster ride going up & down. Of course, I had to take that figuratively since if I become a vampire, I won't go to heaven; I would stay on Earth for eternity. Not long after we started, I felt a set of fangs at my breast. I knew they were Mick's & I said,"Go for it Mick. I want to be one. I'll tell you when to stop. I love you with all my heart." At that moment, I felt the fangs move off my breast. Mick said,"No, Beth I can't bite you & turn you. Well, not yet anyway."

I said,"Continue to fuck me with your vampire strength so I can cum!" I came within 5 thrusts & Mick within 2 thrusts. I layed next to Mick & fell asleep. The next moment when I woke up, I saw Mick standing next to the bed. I said,"Hey sexy. How you doing?"

Mick said,"I'm feeling sexy right now, looking at you. Beth, the reason I didn't bite you was that I couldn't do that without asking you something." I sat up on my bed & looked at Mick. I said,"What is it, Mick?"

Mick said,"Wait just a minute. Let me get something out of my jacket, if I can find it." I laughed at Mick, looking for his jacket in his underwear. When Mick found his jacket, he took out a box. I said,"Mick, is that what I think it is?"

Mick got down on one knee, opened the box, & said,"Beth Turner, I've known for years now & I love you with all my heart. I promise that I'll turn you into a vampire then. Will you marry me?"

I said,"Fuck yeah." I kissed Mick very hard on the lips. Mick puts the ring on my finger. Afterwards, Mick & I went to dinner at McDonald's & went to see a movie. I said,"I really love, Mick St. John."

Mick said,"& I love you, Beth Turner." Mick & I kiss & walked back to my place. Mick left for his freezer. I went to work & told everyone that I was getting married. Everyone congraduated me & went back to work. Later, at 5pm, I went to Mick's place & waited for him to go to the chapel. Mick & I went to the chapel & within two hours, we were married. I decided that I want to live at Mick's, since I'll be a vampire then. When we got to Mick's, Mick carried me over the threshold & took me into his bedroom. It was there we consumated the marriage & I became a vampire the next day or so. Now, Mick can live on with the woman he loved for all eternity.


End file.
